Brought Together, Forced Apart
by annieherondalelightwood
Summary: After being kicked out of the clock and replaced by Maya, Max starts a new 'flock' hoping/wishing never to see her old family. But when fate brings the two flocks together, trouble is bound to come around. ADOPTED FROM TATTOOED WINGS, RIGHTS TO FIRST 6 CHAPTERS GO TO HER/HIM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, this is the story Brought Together, Forced Apart by Tattooed Wings. I PM'd her and she told me (sorry I'm just assuming that Tattooed Wings is a girl) that I could adopt the story. I will be posting her six chapters that she wrote, with slight edits, and then I will start adding my own chapters. Also, I will be adding a new chapter in between some of hers, and I will tell you in my A/N if that's the case.**

 **Max's POV**

 _Flashback_

 _"Max, I'm sorry, but she is a better leader than you, a better mother too," Angel said, staring at me with her big, blue, evil eyes._

 _"H-how can you say th-that?" I stuttered in shock. The rest of the Flock, the original Flock, had called a Flock meeting. I'd sat down in the living room and this is what I heard out of Angel's mouth. I've changed her diapers, I taught her to fly, I risked my life for her, for all of them. And they choose her over me? Their leader, their sister, their mom, their family? She's a clone of me for crying out loud! She's me, I'm her. We're both good leaders. The only different is I'm theirs._

 _Ever since Fang came back with his gang the flock started acting strangely, always asking for 'Maya' instead of 'Max'. I was just too blind by trust to see where that was headed. The only people that I ever trusted betrayed me. What does that tell you? It tells you that there's only one person you can trust and that's yourself._

 _"Max…" Fang whispered silently from the corner. I felt tears prick my eyes as I turned to glare at him. This was all his fault. Before I gave him any chance to say anything I turned toward the open window behind me, the cool breeze on my face calming me a little. We had gotten rid of the screen when we got the house._

 _"She's better than you," Iggy squeaked from the couch. I turned to look at everyone, waiting for someone to bust a gut laughing. For someone to say it was all a joke and I fell for it. But that never happened. Of course, it's my life, so that wouldn't have happened. I'm just a bad luck magnet._

 _"Nudge?" She turned away from my sad and desperate gaze. This was not happening, not again._

 _"Please, leave." I couldn't believe that, that was all she said. For once, I wanted motor mouth Nudge back._

 _I turned on my heel and right before I jumped out the open window I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "You'll regret this," I was barely able to choke out the last part, " let's hope we never meet again."_

* * *

It's been three months since I left and I'm doing perfectly fine. Sort of. I have a new family now. We have three 16-year-olds, me, Jade, and Storm. Then Venus and Flame are both 15. Finally, Shade and Coral are 14, our youngest. We call ourselves the 'Flying Elements'. It's our little inside joke, one that only we'll fully understand. And that's exactly what we want. When the flock kicked me out I changed. I gained several new powers too. It's like being with _them_ was holding me back. Not any more. Now I have telekinesis, control over water, fire, air, and earth, I can still breath underwater, I can go invisible, and I still have my hyperdrive speed when I'm flying.

I made six new friends in my new Flock. Jade's my best friend, though. She understands me, and I understand her. We're like soul twins, always knowing the other person's thoughts and feelings. That might be because of Jade's power, though.

Jade is like the girl version of Fang mixed with Nudge (scary thought). She has long, straight, raven black hair, but instead of dark brown eyes she has jade green eyes with gold speckles. Her wings are black with little tiny gold dots around the bottom. She can read people's minds and control their emotions. Downside of the emotion part is that she doesn't really know what she's feeling most of the time. She, too, can turn invisible so of course that leads to us playing pranks on everyone. She also has control over fire and earth.

Storm has longish dark brown hair that covers most of his beautiful gray eyes. Wait… forget I said that. He has wings look like storm clouds, hence his name. Obviously, he has control over the weather. Storm can also make force fields, if it's really big then it won't last long, but if it's small then it can last quite a long time. However, it constantly takes energy to maintain so he usually makes small ones for a short amount of time. I really wouldn't want to get him mad, because well, let's just say he has a bad temper.

Flame was originally named Blaze by Venus but he thought it was a horrible name for a guy so he changed it to Flame, we're still thinking of names for him. Sometimes we call him Sunny. He has blazing red Hayley Williams hair only shorter, on a boy, and it wasn't dye. He has gold eyes and everywhere we go everyone who's rude enough and brave enough asked if he wore contacts. I can't tell you how many times we've yelled NO! in everyone's faces. Flame could control (if you don't already know it then that's a fail) fire and he was pretty good at it, but like for me and all the others, it wasted a lot of his energy.

Shade is actually kind of scary, with his power. He has power over shadows, hence the name. That means he can shadow-travel, like that character from Percy Jackson. What was his name? Oh yeah, Nico. **(I'm obsessed with PJO, sorry if it shows in my writing.)** Shade has blond hair that has moss green on the tips (he usually spikes up his hair so we also call him Spike) and bright green eyes. Shade can also make illusions, like make something appear there but not really be there. Like a hologram.

Venus has shoulder-length, dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She can control the element air, and let me tell you, her temper is even worse than Storm's! But we love her anyway, she makes every day a pain in the butt, but she also makes it different than any of the others. She can also change the temperature, see in the dark, and has super awesome hearing; better than the flocks, almost better than mine. Key word: almost.

Coral is a sweet girl and I really hate that the scientists messed with her DNA, but I'm also a little glad that they did because if they didn't she wouldn't be here now with us, in my new family. She has blond hair with blue and green highlights. Her eyes are the color of the purest ocean and the color of Neptune. You can only guess what her element is. That's right! The ocean or water! She's our little mermaid, minus the tail.

Right now Coral and Venus were talking about the latest J-14 magazine; they were huddled together on a couch laughing at each others comments. I smiled, glad to see everyone happy right now. Shade was nowhere in sight, and that worried me. He's usually not that bad, but the key word is usually, he has his moments, and they've happened more often.

"Yo, Max!" Storm called running down the stairs like he was being chased by rabid Erasers.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I said in that stuck up way that the girl in the T.V had just done. He smirked at me and my heart skipped a beat. Wait what?

"You need to stop watching T.V," he replied sitting on the counter stool next to me, his eyes flicking back to the steps as if real Erasers were going to appear out of nowhere.

I laughed and bit into my apple. When I swallowed I turned to him and gave him the so-what-did-you-want-and-why-did-you-call-my-name look. "Well?"

"Yeah umm-" This was not going to end well.

"STORM! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jade yelled from upstairs. I turned to glare at a snickering Storm and a smiling Shade. Where was Flame?

"What did you two do?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands. I knew this one minute of happiness wouldn't last.

"They stole my diary!" Jade shrieked from the bottom of the steps. Okay, now I know why he was running so fast. There is only thing worse than the school, than rabid erasers, and that's a pissed Jade. Don't EVER get on her bad side.

 **So yeah! This is the first chapter of Brought Together, Forced Apart. This was mainly written by Tattooed Wings, I just edited it and changed some ages and powers.**

 **Fly on,**

 **Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know! Two posts in one day! Insane! At least for me… But anyway, I was so happy that people already reviewed and favorited/followed that I started to edit the next chapter. Here you go!**

 **Storm's Pov**

"She's going to kill us, then she's going to bring us back to life, and then after that she's going to kill us…again," Shade said looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"She can't bring us back to life, so we'll only die once," I commented, trying not to smile.

"No, I'm not going to do it…" Shade said, in a tone that suggested he was trying to convince himself as well as me.

"Come on man, imagine all the secrets we'll find, imagine all the things we'll understand now, she'll never know." I just failed to mention that she would probably read our minds and figure it out.

A mischievous smile crept onto Shade's face, "I'm in." That was easier than I thought it was.

"Now here comes the hard part…" I muttered. Jade was really good at keeping things under lock and key, so she does our security.

"Why don't we set something on fire!" Shade asked excitedly jumping up and down.

I gave him a WTF look and said in a shocked tone, "No. NO! Why would we do that?"

"Cuz it would cause a distraction," Shade shrugged like setting something on fire is something that he does everyday.

"Yeah, because Max _wouldn't_ freak if we set something on fire," I replied and of course, with our bad luck, Flame walked into the room at that exact moment I said 'set something on fire'.

"Whoa, Storm, you know that only I can get away with setting things on fire. Max loves me," he joked, laughing. Shade was suppressing laughter as well. They knew me too well.

"Yeah, well, since you caught us red handed, you might want to know that we're going to steal Jade's diary." He froze, mouth gaping open, eyes wide; it was hilarious.

"Umm, you two are dead men. The only person that's seen her diary is Max and that was because Jade told her she could." I could tell he was in, even though he sounded hesitant.

"You in?" Shade asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, man, what first?" he asked, evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

 **Fang's Pov**

It's been three months since she left. We all missed her a little in the beginning but we got over it. She was being a horrible leader… I guess. I mean she got us through 17 years of keeping us alive, and she did really well the first few years. She fed us, fought for us, flied with us, and she mothered us. She cared like we were her own. Maya was a little different, to her it was all about being a leader, very little mothering. She tried at first, but we could tell it was very awkward for her so we let her stop. We have Kate and Star for mothers now. Ratchet and I don't need a mother, but they do it anyway.

"Fang," Ig said looking in my direction.

"Yeah?" I asked, pausing _One Republic- Apologize_ on my iPod.

"You know that park that they opened next to that drugstore on Geneva Street?"

"Uh, yeah," I don't like where this going, "what about it?"

"CAN WE GO?" Gazzy squealed from the other side of the kitchen.

"Why don't you just ask Maya?" It's her decision; she _is_ the leader, not me. They both stayed quiet, Gaz turned back to his bowl of cereal and Iggy went back to nibbling on his sandwich.

Angel sighed as she walked in, "She said no." I looked at Angel, then Gazzy, and then Iggy. I couldn't help but think, _Max would've said yes_.

"Oh, um, yeah sure you can, but if she asks I didn't say yes," I replied, playing the rest of my song. Iggy and Gazzy haven't looked that excited in months, three months to be exact. "Don't blow up anything," I said cautiously, not wanting them to think I was about to let two pyromaniacs go to a park filled with flammable trees and little kids. Their faces fell a little.

"I thought you were the cool one, Fang," Iggy and Gazzy whined. I chuckled quietly and finally realized what song was playing. _Friday-Rebecca Black_. That's the last time I let Nudge touch my music.

"I'LL GO TELL NUDGE!" Angel squealed loudly. Around two minutes later Maya stormed in.

"Outside," and when I didn't move she hissed, " _now_."

* * *

 **Storm's Pov**

"So I'll distract her, then you and Shade will get the book. Right?" I nodded and Flame continued, "Then after that you'll bring me the book and we'll all read it?"

"Well, after you distract her just come up and we'll go to 'hiding spot'," the trees outside my window, "and we'll read it there." Flame and Shade nodded, eyes very determined, none of us thinking about how pissed Max and Jade would be at us, mostly Jade though. She's the one that will actually kill you if you get on her bad side. We've never actually gotten Max mad enough for her to want to kill us.

"Okay, let's do this." And we were off to our positions. Flame went to the backyard to stall Jade, Shade went downstairs to act innocent, and make sure Jade doesn't make it very far up the stair until I get the diary. I had the hardest job: getting the diary out of its cabinet. No easy task, no matter how easy it may seem. One wrong move and BOOM everything's ruined.

I tiptoed into her room and knew that the black cabinet on the right was the one that it was in. I slowly opened it, ready for alarms to start blaring, for a rabid cat to jump at me, anything really. I winced, ready for something. But nothing happened. Nothing, nada, zip! I let out a breath, wow; okay I guess we were wrong about her being amazing with security. I mean wouldn't you want to guard all of your secrets?

I took out a dark purple, leather diary and noticed that the key was the necklace she always wore, then there were two more normal keyholes, those will be easy to pick, and then voice activation. _Okay, I should've seen this coming._ I thought to myself. I went to my room, climbed out of my window and onto the nearest branch. When I was securely on the branch I snaked my way toward the little box in the center of the tree. When I was in I noticed that Shade and Flame were waiting for me.

"Did you get it?" Shade asked excitedly. I nodded.

"But I need her necklace and her to say something to open it. We can pick the last two locks." Flame nodded, smiling like he knew something I didn't.

"Can I see it?" He asked and I slowly handed him the purple diary. He took a charm out of his pocket and I realized it was the heart locket from Jade's necklace. He opened the locket and read what was written on it. " _Forever and Always_ ," he nodded. "I think I have a voice record with her saying those three words."

"You record her voice?" I asked, astonished.

He shook his head, "No, I record all of your voices." I waited for more of an explanation, but I got none.

"Why?"

"Cuz' I'm tired of you guys saying that you said this instead of that, or making up stuff like saying I said something when I didn't. So I started recording all of conversations." Wow, okay. Did it really bother him that much? I guess it did. He went through his pockets until he took out three voice recorders. He pushed in the locket and played the first one.

"…forever…" and he quickly turned it off and turned on another one, "and t.." he cursed under his breath but played the last one, "always." We waited quietly waiting for something to happen, when I heard a faint _click!_

"Okay, now here comes the easy part," I whispered and got out my lock picking kit. Around a minute later we were staring at the first page.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _August 14, 2011-Tuesday_

 _I have a home now! I have a best friend! But most of all, I have a family. I've been alone all my life, and I just wanted to fit in, but now I understand that this is where I belong, this is where I am wanted. I think…_

 _-Jade_

Then she skipped like ¾ of a page and went to the next page. This one was written differently, it was rushed and really huge!

 **HEY THERE JOURNAL!**

 **Umm I'm so freaked! UGH! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE Storm, he completely SUCKS! He can go rot in a hole for all I care!**

The guys started laughing at me, "Dude, what did you do? She freaking _hates_ you."

"No? Really? Cuz' I didn't get that from the five hates." They just laughed.

 **That freaking idiot! I mean gosh, are all guys blind? Did he have to go and ask about** _ **THEM**_ **!** **I mean WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM! What did I ever do to him? And he had the** _ **nerve**_ **to go and make FUN of ME! I'M GOING TO KILL his freaking ass. UGH! And when I do I'll bring him back and then kill him AGAIN! UGH! I can't wait to hurt him like he hurt me! I HATE HIM! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **Journal, are all boys as blind as Storm is? If so, then I hope they all go and jump off a cliff. But Storm doesn't so I can push him off the cliff myself. IDGAF if Max gets mad, who CARES! I sure as hell don't! It's all HIS fault. He had to be so curious! HE DOESN'T CARE! No he only cares about himself! Gosh the boys in my family SUCK!**

 **Well, Shade's not** _ **so**_ **bad, but Flame and Storm can go die! And then die AGAIN!**

 **~Killerz~**

 **...Jade…**

Shade bust a gut laughing, he held his stomach as he laughed, "She really hates you two. So she'll only kill you two twice, then she'll kill me once!"

"Shut up, Shade," Flame muttered and I laughed at his disappointed look.

"Sad that she doesn't love you anymore?" I joked earning myself a glare.

We went to the next page and it was neater than the last one.

 _Dearest Diary,_

 _*sigh* I just don't understand boys, and I really don't want to. But it's just frustrating misreading a situation and totally embarrassing yourself. You know what I mean? Sadly, you can't answer… But Max can, so I'll go talk to her. Maybe she'll be able to help me understand the situation, if not I'll go to Venus, she knows boys like the back of her head. Her name is the Roman goddess of beauty and love._

 _Signing out at 4:56 A.M. Saturday the third of September._

 _~Jade~_

I had that WTF look on my face, but one look at Flame told me everything. _Are all her entries on boys?_ "What the heck?" Shade asked looking confused.

"Who cares," Flame muttered and flipped the page.

"Man she waste a lot of paper," I commented.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Diary, I'm going to KILL Coral! Gosh she is such a** _ **BLABBERMOUTH**_ **! God she had to go and tell the world about my little** _ **crush**_ **! FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S JUST A FREAKING CRUSH! BUT SHE** _ **STILL**_ **HAD TO GO AND RUIN EVERY-** _ **FREAKING**_ **-THING! Ugh! She's almost as bad as the guys! Thank gosh only Max heard… I would've died if** _ **he**_ **found out… I really would've.**

 **Well I'll be back to tell you if I was able to control my anger. But if I wasn't able to I hear revenge is a bitch. Let's hope that's true.**

 **I need a place to hide any evidence. Maybe Flame's room…**

 **-JADE-**

"Well we know she didn't kill anyone…" Shade muttered, sounding actually kind of sad that she didn't kill Coral.

Flame laughed, "You never know. She could've killed some random person." I smiled and flipped past the next twenty pages, bored with this 'hate' stuff.

"Oooh, this one looks interesting," Shade said stopping me from flipping past this one.

 _Dear Jade's-freaking Diary,_

 _It's 2:00 A.M October 1, 2011-Saturday. This is Max, ummm I have nothing to say but I never knew and I'm sorry I couldn't really do anything then. I woke up to you crying, and I'm sorry I laughed at first, but I was scared, terrified, actually. I've never seen you, strong and tough, Jade cry and the first thing I thought of was that someone died. But in reality you died, your soul withered. Your memory haunted you. He asked again, didn't he? And Flame came with him, didn't he… They suck, and now I know why you were so pissed last month. I'll help you kill them if you want… I'll kill Storm and you kill Flame. See? PERFECT!_

 _~Max out_

What? What did we really do that pissed her off so much that she wants to dedicate all of her entries to us? Maybe if we read the others…

Very faintly we heard someone yell, "KAY! I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!"

"Shit," I muttered and quickly scrambled out of the tree house. I fell with a thump on my room floor. I quickly ran to her room and shoved her diary into the cabinet I found it in.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jade hissed from behind me. She didn't even have to ask because I knew exactly what I was thinking… _Put the diary away and LEAVE! Put the diary away and LEAVE! Put the diary away and LEAVE! Put the diary away and LEAVE! SHIT!_ "You stole my… diary?" She said in her scary calm voice and I quickly ran out of her room. I had about ten seconds before she swallowed what just happened and killed me.

* * *

 **Fang's Pov**

"You said _yes?_ " Maya hissed, very close to my face. I nodded, staying silent. "Why?" she insisted.

"Why?" I repeated in shock, "Because they wanted to go." I crossed my arms then realized that was a 'Max' move and dropped my arms.

"Fang!" she sounded irritated, "You don't understand why they can't go!"

"Then make me," I replied leaning against the wall.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Because…."

 **Maya's Pov**

"Because…." I let out a frustrated breath. God! Why did he have to make things so freaking hard!

"Not an answer."

I can't tell him, I have to, no. No, I don't. "Then you'll have to live without an answer."

He peeled himself off of the wall and walked to the back door but before he disappeared behind it he said, "And you'll have to live with us going." _SLAM!_ Great, I should've told him. I should've told him that Max lived nearby.

 **CLIFFIE! Not really though since you can just go read Tattooed Wings' version and find out… What? Who said that? *looks around wildly* Hmm... All right! Love you guys so much! Also, my fave kind of MR story to read is the ones where Max gets kicked out and finds a new flock. If any of you guys have read some good ones, will you tell me who writes it and the title of the story in your reviews? Thanks!**

 **Fly on,**

 **Annie**


End file.
